In to the closet
by FanGirl1273
Summary: As Harry puts Draco under a love potion his inner Slytherin begins to show, what happens when Harry losses all his memories and Draco is in charge? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: Into the Closet**

**Main –**Harry,Draco

**_Univers-_**_(Harry Potter)_

**_Warning:..._**

**_This story starts_**__**_during_**__**_fifth year when Draco is on prefect duties._**

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter does not belong to me it belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling I make no moneys from this and my grammar sucks. LET'S BEGIN!

**Chapter1: Into the Closet**

As Draco was patrolling the 8th floor corridor on his prefect duties he heard a sound from behind him. He spun around ready to take 50 points from which ever unlucky student was there. But before he saw who the student was, he was roughly shoved into the room of requirements which appeared of nowhere. Someone put their hand over his mouth to shut him up. 'No one treats a Malfoy like this!' thought Draco in rage.

Draco was struggling to get free when he was caught in a surprise kiss. Draco could smell lavender, 'lavender bubbles, that was only available in the prefect's bathroom bu-' but then the kiss broke off and the student in the hood ran off, Draco glanced off and saw the students Glasses.

OoOoO

The next morning Draco entered the great hall with a pissed look on his face. He looked as if he would take 100 points from your house if you glanced at him. Most of the first years looked petrified, and so did the 7th year students, this is because they know what an angry Malfoy can do.

Over at Gryffindor table, Harry was looking as smug as ever. Even Ron noticed his mischievous grin.

"Harry," begun Hermione "Is there something wrong, you look a bit too, ummm, pleased"

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine!" exclaimed Harry talking more to himself than Hermione.

"Mate, we both know you did something'" Ron said with half a sausage in his mouth.

"RON!" Hermione whisper-shouted in disgust, "I told you a million times, don't speak with your mouth full!" and at that Ron got a smack from Hermione.

"I've got to go, meet you in class," Harry said as he walked of, and instead of turning to go to the Gryffindor Common room or the library, he turned the opposite way. He was running up to meet Blaise,

"Your late" spat Blaise Harry just shrugged as he couldn't think of a reasoned. Blaise looked over at him and broke the awkward silence.

"How did it go?" he asked Harry's face lit up showing it went well.

"Did he get a glance of your Glasses as planned?" continued Blaise Harry nodded in reply,

"Blaise, you know that this whole plan was _My_idea" muttered Harry,

"yeah, I know, but you _are_the one who asked for my help, and any way I need your help on something too" And at that Blaise turned around and left to go to Potions. After a minute Harry realised he was late and made a run for it.

As he entered the classroom Snape sneered at him,

"20 points from Gryffindor Potter and 20 more for not sitting down when you entered my class" said Snape "Now sit down before I give you detention!" at that Harry ran to his seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Today we will be brewing a love potion with the partners I will assign you" Begun Snape, he looked around the class at the students thinking of the worst partners to make. He glanced over at Draco and Harry and his mouth grew into a curled smile.

"Granger and Parkinson, Potter and Malfoy," at that Snape lingered a bit "Ron and Blaise, Longbottom and Finnigan..." and Snape went on until the class was fully sorted and sat next to their partners.

"You will all open to page 265 and you have until the end of class to brew this potion, it will last until midnight. One of you will brew the potion and the other will drink it."

OoOoO

Over at Harry's table he really didn't want to drink the potion, because he knew it would ruin the plan. After a while of arguing Draco let Harry brew the potion.

*_How to make Amortentia,_

_First drop one ashwinder egg into your cauldron._

"Draco.. can you pass me the as..ashy...ashwinner egg?" asked Harry. Draco looked over at the potion and quickly fixed it up when Snap wasn't looking. Harry was surprised at this. Looking at Draco Harry could swear that Draco smiled at him, but before Harry could ask Snape was standing over him.

"Potter, How many ashwinder egg's are ment to be put in this potion?" Asked Snape Harry looked at Draco then at his hands. Snape sneered at him and walked away, Harry new the answer but if he answered Snape would remove more house points from Gryffindor. Harry quitely continued the potion for Draco making sure he got everything right.

Next Harry added in a handful of rose thorns and refined Peppermint Oil. he let it sit until it turned a nice shade of pink.

Snape glided to the front of the class and help out his habd indicating for the class to stop. Snape walked around handing every one the Antidote.

"Durring dinner you will give the drinker the Antidote-" Snape's lips curled into an evil smile.

"-Now, pour the love potion into one of the glass containers and hand it to the drinker."

**Authors note:**_Tnx, this is only the first chapter. i will be uploading the next as son as possible_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2:****Amortentia**

**Main –**Harry, Draco

**Univers****-**(Harry Potter)

**Warning:****#Slash**

_**T**__**his story continues where**___**Into the Closet****Chapter****one****ended**___**(during potion class)**_

**Disclaimer:**Harry potter does not belong to me it belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling I make no moneys from this and my grammar sucks. LET'S BEGIN!

**Chapter 2:****Amortentia**

As Harry poured the potion into a little glass bottle his hands were shaking, Draco was watching him very carefully, barely blinking. Harry handed Draco the Potion. His heart was racing. Draco was going to be in love with him till midnight.

Draco moved the potion around a bit, this made Harry very nervous. Draco moved it to his nose taking a deep breath in. First it turned Green, then white, the raven black then it turned pink again. Harry was watching Draco very carefully. Draco smirked at Harry just as Snape was counting down. "3" Draco took a deep breath in "2" he let it out "1"

"Screw it" muttered Draco and at that his swallowed it in one go. Harry was watching him closely around the class people where jumping onto of others, Nelive looked petrified he was running from Seamus. Draco looked at Harry bite his lip, Draco wanted so badly to snog him on the spot.

(Draco's thoughts)

"Oh how his hair is so smooth – NO! Don't do this Draco – His eyes sparkle in the sunlight – You're a MALFOY!"

(Leaving Draco's thoughts)

"Sir, May I go to the library" asked Draco hastily leaving the class room. Snape nodded letting he favourite student out early. Snape glared at Harry.

"Go watch him. I don't want to catch him doing something un-professional." Sneered Snape, Harry got up, being let out of potions class for any reason was good. Even if it meant watching Draco. As he hurried out the dungeons, he saw Draco. But Draco didn't take the left to the Library, instead he went up, up to the 8th floor. Harry followed him close behind. As Harry turned the corner he, saw Draco disappear behind a door. It was the room of requirements. Harry ran to the door but it vanished. Harry didn't know what had caused it to open. He was sitting at the foot of the wall, and it was getting late dinner had passed already and students were heading to bed.

Harry got up and walked past the wall thinking '_I need Draco'_just as he thought that a door appeared, Harry ran to it and swung it open. The room has blush walls and a double bed. It was laced with white fluffy pillows and a white fluffy duvet. The room was decorated with velvet curtains over the bed and a big rug beside the bed was a table it had some sort of alcohol on it and a silver dove. There was one more door there. The sound of running water was coming from it. He heard Draco humming.

Harry closed the behind him trying to make no sound, and walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3:****The Room****Of****Requirements**

**Main –**Harry, Draco

**Univers****-**(Harry Potter)

**Warning: #Slash **

_**T**__**his story continues where**____**Into the Closet Chapter**____**two**____**ended**____**(**__**Amortentia**__**)**_

**Disclaimer:**Harry potter does not belong to me it belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling I make no moneys from this and my grammar sucks. LET'S BEGIN

As Harry sat down on the bed, he heard Draco singing, Draco's voice was beautiful it was relaxing and on the edge at the say time. Draco hit all the high notes and the low ones too. He was singing: _Thinking out loud_by Ed Sheeran,

"will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, mh mh" sang Draco, "Mabey just a touch..."

(I know they are in the wizarding world but still!)

Harry sat there listening to his magical voice, 'oh Draco' thought Harry. The water finally stopped, Harry jumped and ran to the desk he didn't know what to do Harry could hear the door to the shower opening Harry hurried back to the bed and sat on the ground beside it hiding his face and body. Harry peeked up and saw Draco leaving the shower, he had a towel around his privets and his quitch toned abs were covered in water drops and his hair was falling in front of his face. He had the towel very low. Harry was able to see his torso and almost his private.

Harry collected as much courage as possible and stood up. Luckily Draco didn't have a lot of the love potion and wasn't jumping Harry. Harry noticed Draco looked a little tipsy. When Draco saw Harry, his face fell.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" asked Draco trying not to smile. Harry just smiled at Draco and fiddled with is fingers. Draco's face fell into a grin.

"You know potter..." started Draco walking towards Harry "your wearing to many clothes" at that Draco started removing Harry's robs. Harry didn't struggle because he knew Draco was much stronger than him. Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed and sat on top of him. Draco could feel Harry's growing erection on his own. Draco leaned into kiss Harry just as the clock struck midnight. Draco snapped out of whatever was happening and jumped of off Harry.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY!" shouted Draco he looked horrified, "were you going to rape me?!" Draco looked around his face became paler, Draco tried to remember what had caused him to be onto of Harry bloody Potter. Draco hadn't noticed he was in a towel until Harry looked at his crotch.

"You bloody Perv!" shouted Draco, Draco hurriedly put his clothes on and ran for a door. But it was the bathroom door. Harry lay there utterly stunned, had Draco just called him by his first name? Harry got of the bed and onto the fluffy white carpet his glasses were slipping of his nose and his hair was messy. The door of the bathroom swung open, Harry looked up at the horrified Malfoy.

"Draco... I... I can explain" begun Harry. Draco looked at him with disgust as he shut the door of the bathroom.

"You... You tried to _Rape _me!" spat Draco Hary looked taken aback. Harry looked at the ground with tears forming in his eyes. Harry didn't want Draco to see him like this. So, Harry turned around and hedded to the door. But just as he touched the handle Draco grabbed his arm,

"look at me Potter!" shouted Draco, but harry just looked down he could feel the tears running down his cheeks "Look at me you bloody idiot!" spat Draco. That was enough Harry shoot his head up and looked into Draco's eyes,

"THERE! You got what you wanted now let me go!" at that Harry shook free and ran out the door slamming it as he went. Draco felt hurt; his hand was still out where he once held Harry's soft smooth hand Draco looked stunned.

"Did I really make Harry cry?" He mumbled to himself remembering the hurt look on Harry's face.

"I'm such an idiot" he mumbled before leaving the room as well. Draco headed straight to the cold dungeons and into the Slytherins common room. No one even looked at him as he went past the dorm and into his private prefect room. Looking around the room Draco dropped himself onto the bed, all Draco could do is remember Harry's words 'There You got what you wanted!' and his tears. Draco felt guilty for making Harry so upset that he cried. Harry had never cried at school, all the years at Hogwarts only Ron and Hermione had seen him cry. And to think that He was the cause of Harry's tears was terrible.

Harry had run off to the kitchens as Harry was running, he got hit on the back of the head by something sharp, and hard, Harry whipped his head around and saw a figure in a dark hood leaving. As the blood dripped from the back of Harry's head, he could hear gasping it was Dobby and Luna. Harry managed to turn around to look at them both.

"I forbid you to tell anyone, please" and at that Harry dropped to the cold stone ground. Then everything went Dark

Draco was still lying in bed staring at the sealing, 'Had I really made Harry _that_ upset' he thought. Even though Draco hated Harry he never wanted to emotionally scar him. Draco wondered how long he was lying in bed, so he checked the time. It was 2am.

"Urrg" mumbled Draco, turning of the light with a swish of his wand. 'I'll deal with this tomorrow' thought Draco. His room went dark.

Draco was in the Room of requirements now. He was with Harry. The Ground was shaking then he saw Harry get stabbed.

"YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!" shouted Harry's voice (if you haven't realised Draco is dreaming) The room begun to spin is started building up momentum. There was a green flash and the sound of Harry screaming. Then the room went pitch black and as silent as the dead.

Draco woke up sweating and swearing, he jumped out of bed and ran to his private bathroom. He looked at the time and he had 2 minutes to get to breakfast. He dashed out of the Slytherin common room and up to breakfast. He didn't notice Dobby watching him.

As he entered the Great Hall, he noticed Harry wasn't sitting with Ron or Hermione, Draco was getting a little worried, but got snapped out of his thoughts when Blaise approached him.

"Have you heard?" asked Blaise grinning broadly Draco raised his eyebrow with a questioning look on his face,

"no?" said Draco trying not to sound surprised

"well," continued Blaise rolling his eyes "Some of the students say that Harry was caught crying in the hall ways at around 2 am" laughed Blaise. Draco's face fell,

"What?" Asked Draco confused, Harry had run off and cried for hours and it was his fault? Draco tried to look smug but was failing terribly. He went over to the table and started eating his breakfast. He couldn't get his mind of Harry.

**Authors****note:**let me know if I should do longer chapters. And if you liked this one. I'll upload my next one as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: H...H...Harry?!**

**Main – **Harry, Draco

**Univers-**(Harry Potter)

**Warning: #Slash **

_**T**__**his story continues where **__**Into the Closet Chapter three ended**__** (**_**During breakfast**_**)**_

After a hopeless breakfast of Harry not showing up, not even for a second or a peek in to the Great hall, many of the students had decided it was time to leave the Great hall. You could hear the rising chatter of students discussing their first class as they exited the Great hall. Eventually everyone left the Great hall and rushed to their first class of the day. Hopelessly Draco gathered his stuff as well and headed to the dungeons. Draco's first class of the day was potions with the Gryffindors, he had hoped Harry would show up. Draco dragged his feet as he trailed into the cold dungeons.

When they entered the cold dusty classroom, Snape sneered at each individual student, except his favourite of course, before starting up the class. He held out his had in silence and explained that today they were brewing the potion of luck. Hermionne's hand shot up into the air each time Snape asked a question, Hermione was almost falling out if her chair as Draco drifted into his sea of thoughts. Snape was going on about the importance of Felix the potion of luck, also known as liquid luck. But Draco wasn't paying much attention, he was staring over at the door wondering when or if Harry was going to rush in, but he never did. Draco looked back at his godfather and tried to pay attention the rest of the class.

By the end of class Draco had lost all hope of seeing Harry but he still hoped to run into Harry in the hallway, then maybe he might be able to find out what had happened. But he knew that it was very unlikely. As Draco was roaming in the hallway, he spotted Ron and Hermione whispering in a corner with worried expressions across their faces

"Have you really not seen Harry?!" asked Hermione's quivering voice as she leaned into Ron's embrace "I do hope he's ok, but this isn't like him" continued Hermione looking very worried. Ron tried to comfort her, but he looked as pale as Hemione.

Draco could feel his body shivering and his face becoming paler than it already was, if that was even possible. He quickly walked by the two and rushed towards the Room of Requirements... 'Maybe Harry's hiding out in here' thought Draco running up the first pair of stairs. He was in the dungeons and had to reach the 8th floor corridor before his next class. By now Draco was sprinting, he ran like his life depended on it.

"Why do I care about Harry Fucking Potter so much" muttered Draco under his breath as he ran up another pair of stairs. Panting as he finally reached the 8th floor corridor he walked past the wall three times thinking, 'I need Harry Potter' but nothing happened. His sholders dropped when thought of what might have happed to Harry filled his head.

Draco's heart begun to race, 'this is bad' thought Draco pacing the hallway, He decided to get back down to his next class before it was too late. He ran all the way back down to Transfiguration classroom for he had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. By the time all classes of the day were over he hadn't seen or heard from Harry. He headed straight to the Slytherin common room skipping Dinner as he sat down on the soft green armchair by the everlasting fire not feeling very hungry. Draco had claimed the armchair during first year as the Slytherin prince.

At around 7:30 his fellow Slytherins entered the common room after an exquisite dinner. Everyone looked tired and mopped over to their dorm rooms barely noticing Draco. Only Blaise noticed him. Draco pointed to his private prefect bedroom he got up and Blaise followed. Knowing that DRaco wanted to discuss a private matter.

"I need to talk to you" said Draco while putting silencing charms around the room. Blaise looked confused but decide it was better not to ask. As they walked over to Draco's bed Blaise had a hunch about what this might be. 'probably about Potter' thought Blaise.

"Did you notice," started Draco "Potter is missing classes, breakfast, lunch and even dinner" muttered Draco. He didn't want to seam to worried but his voice slightly quivered.

OoOoOoOo

Harry was a no show for the rest of the week, many people were starting to worry about him even Blaise begun to worry. Draco was going to his last class of the week when he spotted Ron and Hermione making out in one of the empty class rooms. Shaking his head hoping to forget the image he silently closed the door.

"urrg" muttered Draco rolling his eyes in disgust as he walked past the class room, Draco noticed that Blaise was a no show too. 'He probable slept in' Draco chuckled to himself.

OoOoOo

"I should probably check on Harry myself" mumbled Blaise to himself he walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Blaise was able to torture a first year to tell him the pass word. But when he entered it was empty, "Fucking Potter' thought Blaise

**Authors Note: **Finally! It's up I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it! From know anything written in _Italic _is mental communication. (You'll know more later)

P.S Please let me know if I made any Spelling mistakes or there where parts you didn't understand cause I would Love to fix them. Tnx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Shadow?!

**Main –** Harry, Draco

**Univers**-(Harry Potter)

**Warning:** #Slash

**_This story continues where Into the Closet Chapter four ended on Harry (getting hit) ON with the story!_**

**Chapter 5:** Shadow?!

As Harry's world spun into blackness, the words of the hunters reached his sensitive ears, "…wanted something unusual…biggest panther…eyes like emeralds…ought to fetch us a good price…"

The bright lights beating against his eyelids had him wincing and raising a hand to block the offending rays only to feel the brush of soft fur against his nose. Losing an unhappy snarl, he opened his eyes only to find himself peering at a stone wall. Giving another panther-ish groan as a streak of pain raced through his whole body, he began the slow task of pulling himself into a more comfortable position. He Twisted his head, he felt the cold bars of steel bite into his neck like knifes. A thick collar encircled his neck, slowing his movements the collar irritating the fur of his neck. 'Someone had dared to put a collar on the-boy-who-lived' thought Harry.

A large grey wolf rumbled at him from a cage to his left Harry wasn't able to change back to his human form, so he sank back into a corner and fading into the shadows. The only sign that Harry was still there was his flashing of emerald eyes that held annoyance in his dark glare. Harry glared at the wolf trying to sense any magic in it but there was none 'Not another Animagus then, damn it' thought Harry. All that remained in sight of the snowy wolf's was the flashing of its gold eyes that held only fear and pain.

**OoOoO**

Back at the castle Students were forced to continue with their studies while Harry was still absent. It was near the winter beak when the Slytherins begun discussing about familiars.

(Familiars are animals (some say animal-shaped spirits) that serve a witch in various ways, whether as servants, protector, messengers or even their spy. Historical accounts of witchcraft make mention of familiars; such animals have been credited with supernatural gifts.)

As Draco gilded back into his prefect room, he motioned for Blaise to enter the room. 'Another one? He obsessed' thought Blaise shaking his head. And like he had predicted Draco wanted to enlighten him about what he already knew.

'Blaise, what do you believe happed to potter' thought Blaise mimicking the speech he got yesterday. Blaise was one of the phew that are able to mess with Draco.

"Blaise, what do you believe happed to potter?" asked Draco annoyedly as he watched Blaise mimic him.

"Personally, I think you'll be the first to know" grinned Blaise leaving

**OoOoO**

Standing carefully, Harry began to pace the confines of the cage. Made of sturdy steel, the bars were firmly set within the concrete floor of the cage.

Centring himself he pushed his magic outward, seeking any other magic source within the area. With a disappointed sigh he lay back; nothing magic was within the building, even the bars were made of simple metal.

Breathing deeply, he attempted to use his much simpler panther senses to detect anything of interest in the air but only received the smell of urine and fresh blood.

His last fleeting memories were of his flight through the forest and the sudden pain in his flank, hunters. He had been hunted down as the animal he was disguising as.

Snarling in anger, he pushed against the bars in a vain attempt at freeing himself. The sudden pressure of his weight caused the bars to creak softly but also made him flinch at the pain tracing its way through his flank. If the pain wasn't enough, the continuous whisper of his conscience reminding him that no one knew where he was, and that was became a crule factor.

The only people he had ever considered friends had slowly turned from him. Not on purpose of course, Hermione and Ron had finally figured out that they liked each other and had been trying to hide their relationship from him for the past few months. Right now, they were probably together, having a good time and in the Great hall not worrying about him. He, the soon-to-be-Saviour of the Wizarding World, was left in the dark not knowing where the hell he was. Yet every time he tried to talk to them they would come up with stupid reasons why they had to leave. That left Harry feeling of helpless.

'It would serve them right', he thought, 'their beloved Saviour had vanished without a trace.' mumbled Harry to himself 'Perhaps it would be best if Harry Potter disappeared for a little and Harry the panther got chance to see what the world was like with no pressure' thought Harry nodding to himself, fur itching agents the rusty collar.

Without all the pressure on him or having people constantly fawning over him and trying to protect him. He could bide his time then and see exactly what these hunters had in store for him.

**OoOoO**

Back at the castle Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. On fantastic beasts and where to find them.

She couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend Ron as he entered the library and collapsed gracelessly on the bench beside her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as she closed the book, for this was her all-time favourite.

"do you think we should tell Harry…about us."

"Harry?! He's gone missing RONALD!" screeched Hermione as she slammed her book closed "But obviously you wouldn't care" she spat tears streaming down her burning cheeks.

Over in the Slytherin common room Draco was packing up his things getting ready for the chilly holidays. He was still worried about Harry, but he pushed himself not to think about Harry and focus on his studies.

**OoOoO**

The ringing of boot heels echoed in the warehouse; turning Harry slipped back into the shadows of the cage he was trapped within. He had no doubts that the hunters were heading towards him most likely the topic of the discussion was him the huge black panther with Emerald eyes. Tipping his ears, he worked to decipher their conversation in hopes of having a better understanding of what they wanted with him.

"You are telling us that you were looking for something rare; unusual and original I believe your words were. So, when one of my men heard a rumour about a large cat just outside of the forbidden forest they were quick to investigate. I'm glad my men got there before someone else; capturing an animal like this is a once in a life time thing." The man who spoke had a scruffy look to him, like he'd just climbed out of bed and hadn't bothered to shave or dress in clean clothes.

"It better be the best you have." The cold voice was sending shivers down Harry's spine it was scary familiar. The second figure who owned the cold voice became visible to Harry the man glaring at him from several meters away. Emerald eyes followed the sweep of black cloth upwards and locked with the pale eyes, "Because Malfoy's only own the best."

Sinking deeper into the shadows, Harry continued to stare at Lucius Malfoy. The scruffy man continued to ramble on about the hierarchy of silver collars, a silent battle for dominance occurred between Lucius and the panther. Harry did what the panther in him demanded he do, he hissed angrily and snarled at Lucius. When the senior Malfoy stayed where he was; Harry lunged at the bars in an effort to strike the man who challenged him but received a sharp crack as the cane impacted with the side of his head.

Shaking the blow off, Harry paced unhappily into the shadows as he watched the two men shake hands. He had just been sold to a deatheater and known supporter of the Dark lord (Voldemort).

**Authors Note:** Can you tell where the story is going? If you want me to write more of what is going on in the castell let me know cause I don't know how to continue... and you guys really help me out. I'll only write the next chapter if YOU review it... ok. Let me also know if I should write longer ones.

Love Fangirl


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Shadow?!

**Main –** Harry, Draco

**Univers-**(Harry Potter)

**Warning:** #Slash

**_This story continues where Into the Closet Chapter five ended (getting sold to the Malfoy family)_**

**Chapter 6:** Shadow?!

Draco Malfoy stood in front of a full-length mirror. Preparing to leave Hogwarts of winter Vacation. He dressed in his elegant black, green and silver, robes. He was the picture of perfection or so his Privat Prefect mirror had informed him. 'That was expected of all Malfoys, perfection. One was expected to look and act their best at all times; paying close attention to the image they projected to society.' thought Draco slightly sighing.

Turning from his reflection he paced slowly to the large window, which allowed him to see all the kids in his year messing around and having so much fun not giving a care in the world of what others thought of them. Draco felt jealous, jealous that all these kids can do whatever they want without having over expecting father always breathing down their neck.

(1 hour later)

Draco was marching towards the hospital wing shoving everyone out of the way, 'Harry was in the hospital wing, and he was close to death' Draco had overheard Dobby and Luna as they were whispering in the forbidden forest. Draco had already hexed 7 students for being in his way, he had earned two detentions with Mcgonagall, but that didn't matter... Harry was hurt, and he was about to die even Madam Pomfrey couldn't stop this. Draco could feel tears running down his cheeks as he dashed into the hospital wing slamming the door not caring if the glass broke. The amount of power flowing through his veins was extraordinary. The beds in the infirmary begun to vibrate. Draco ran over to the last bed that was closed off by enchanted curtains,

"Empris" whispered Draco as he pointed his wand to the curtains, the slowly slid open revelling a twisting and turning Harry, he was shouting and screaming in his unrestful slumber, Draco hurriedly closed the curtains and cast the silencing charms on the curtain be for they woke Madam Pomfrey. Only Draco could hear Harry's cries. Harry was turning and tossing and sweating and screaming, and Draco couldn't do anything about it. Draco was experiencing a new feeling of worry, he hasn't felt like this in years, so long he couldn't remember it. All he could do was silently let the tears roll down his cheeks. And drip on Harry as he called his name. Harry brutely stopedmoving and began to howl, and he slightly begun to sob.

"Harry..." whispered Draco leaning in and held Harry. Both boys lay there, tears rolling down their faces.

**OoOoO**

(In Harry's dream)

"Harry," whispered a voice, Harry's whipped his head around the room and saw no-one, "Harry" whispered the voice and the room went pitch black, "HARRY!" said the voice, Harry awoke in the hospital wing bed covered in sweat. He had opened his eyes to see Draco covered in cold tears lying on him he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Harry, please" Muttered Draco "please don't die on me..." sobbed Draco.

Authors Note: Hey! Do not hate on me... it's really short but I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger. (please review if you want the next chapter!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: His final breath?**

**Main – **Harry, Draco

**Univers-**(Harry Potter)

**Warning: #Slash **

_**This story continues where Into the Closet Chapter six ended (**_**Harry whispering Draco's name)**

**Chapter 7: His final breath?**

Ron was eating breakfast in the great hall with Hermione and Ginny, well it looked more like Ron was stuffing as much food as possible in to his mouth. Ginny looked at him in disgust as he grabbed some chocolate chip cookies from across the table. Hermione glared at Ron the whole of breakfast then she finally lost it.

"Will! You! Stop! EATING!" screamed Hermione hitting Ron with her favourite book 'a history of magic'

"Bloody hell 'Mione!" shouted Ron with half a pancake in his mouth as he tried to move away from her, he but instead of moving away from Hermione Ron fell off the bench landing bum first and his pumpkin juice fell of the table as well and landed on him with a crash. Ginny giggled from behind a book she was reading on love potions.

"Your best friend is missing and you're busy EATING!" shouted Hermione. Ron looked utterly confused and he pointed at the door practily forgetting about the pancake in his mouth,

"He's over there! With Dr- 'MIONE! HARRY IS WALKING IN WITH Malfoy!" screamed Ron, the entire hall turned and faced the door and indeed Ron was right, Draco was walking in with Harry leaning agents him for support.

OoOoO

"Dumbledore" called Draco as he walked in giving Harry as much support as possible, his voice was weak as he called for Dumbledore again. Harry looked terrified as he entered, he gawked at the flying candles like he had never seen anything like it. Dumbledore hurried down and tried to take Harry from Draco's arms, but Harry didn't let go.

"Who are you?" whispered Harry to the headmaster. Dumbledore was stunned, he looked at Harry in the eye and nodded to Mcgonagall, Dumbledore looked at Malfoy then whispered that he should take Harry to his prefect bedroom and make sure Harry got some rest. But before they left Harry whispered to Draco in his ear,

"Where are we and where is Uncle Vernon?" Draco almost tripped when he heard Harry say that, and also because Harry's mouth was so close to his ear.

"Harry!" shouted Ron, but Harry just smiled at the red headed boy and let Draco guide him out of the grounds of the Great Hall.

OoOoO

"What was that about?" asked Hermione, Ron looked horrified

"HARRY JUST LEFT THE GREAT HALL WITH MALFOY!" shouted Ron completely forgetting about the pancake that fell out of his mouth.

"Ginny, can I borrow you book," asked Hermione calmly "I need to look something up." Ginny handed Hermione the book and continued with her breakfast. Hermione then pointed at a small passage in Ginny's book.

_After being in a presence of a love potion you may get dizzy or not feel well. This effects the maker most of the time, but when hit by powerful magic the maker can begin to lose memories, but this only lasts for a three days to a week or two. And after the time the maker will get all his or her memories back, the side effect is nausea, dizziness and the maker will most likely forget the two months of memories loss._

"Your telling me that Harry forgot about all this, Hogwarts, US!" shouted Ron, Hermione simply nodded she was trying to be strong for the both of them but inside she was very worried about Harry.

"we will get Harry back" whispered Hermione as if reassuring herself more than telling Ron. "It's only a week or two and he'll be in the safety of Hogwarts" whispered Hermione. "He will just be behind on classes"

That was the worst possible thing right, Ron looked at her face giving her a weak smile. 'only a week or two'.

'Right?'

**Authors ****Note:** Guys, i'm really sad that your not reviewing my story, I work really hard on them and you still won't review them, i'm not sure if you even read it any more :( I really NEED these REVIEW. Before i post anymore chapters i will need '5' reviews on each chapter or '15' reviews on this one, I know it's strict but it's important. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I need YOU to review it to let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** Naughty Naughty Slytherin...

**Main** – Harry, Draco

Univers-(Harry Potter)

**Warning:** #Slash

**_This story continues where Into the Closet Chapter seven ended (Harry lost his memories)_**

**Authors Note:** this is a treat to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I will put their names at the bottom of my next chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review if you want your name there too! let's get into this STORY!

**Chapter 8:** Naughty Naughty Slytherin...

That night, Harry had to sleep in Draco's room because he didn't remember the password to the Gryffindor tower, let along how to get there. Harry had borrowed some of Draco's pj's and was sitting on the bed waiting for Draco to finish showering.

"Hey Draco!" shouted Harry from the bed "why do people hate you so much? You've been really nice to me so far that I've been here, I'm not sure how I got here but you have been really sweet" Draco almost fell out of the shower, he had forgotten that Harry was there in his bedroom and Harry Potter had done 3 very strange things these are the causes of Draco almost falling out of the shower,

'1# strange thing: Potter had just called me by my first name. 2# Potter is being so innocent 3# worst of all, I guess well he just called me sweet, WTF BLOODY POTTER just called me SWEET?!, The son of a follower that is trying to kill him? he really has no clue.' thought Draco. It was as Draco was caught up on his thoughts that he didn't hear Harry knocking on the bathroom door, Harry pushed it open causing Draco really to fall, Harry caught him, and hastily handed him a towel. Harry stared at the floor,

"Uhm, Draco... I was wondering where I can sleep..." stuttered Harry as Draco rapped himself up in the towel "you know its Friday evening and we should really get to bed soon," Harry then quickly added, "I can sleep on the couch or on the ground! Whatever you prefer..." his face was now a strong red. Harry turned around and exited the bathroom his face still burning a strong red. Draco felt a flash of pity for Harry, how could Harry say sleeping on the ground in the middle of winter was ok? Shaking his head Draco dried himself of and put on his silk bathrobe, then exited the bathroom as well.

"Hey Harry," begun Draco as he waltzed out of the bathroom like a true Malfoy, "do you really not remember who I am?" said Draco grinning to himself, Harry shook his head then buried his face in his hands trying to remember. To Draco this was an opportunity to 'get to know Harry'.

"So you can't remember your own _Boyfriend?!_" Asked Draco pretending to be shocked. Harry's face was now blood red, he put a pillow over his face as he flopped onto Draco's bed.

"I'm sorry Babe" muttered Harry, Harry was more shocked that he could get someone as hot as _Draco_ to be his Boyfriend. Draco tightened his robe, he could feel a growing problem between his legs. Harry then turned to Draco and slightly tilted his head. Draco walked over to the bed and lay his head down beside Harry...

_OoOoO_

_"Soooo... I, I can sleep in the bed, with... with you?" Harry asked moving closer to Draco, "Or have we never slept together!" Harry's voice begun to get higher than normal, "Or, or is that not normal, gosh I'm stupid" Draco felt his problem getting worse seeing Harry so vulnerable, he sat on the bed and put a pillow on top of his problem hoping that Harry hadn't noticed yet._

_"It's ok Harry, I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with you" whispered Draco in Harry's ear. "And ... I will." said Draco whilst biting his lower lip. Harry tuned and looked right into Draco's eyes and whispered, "Please do," He looked down from Draco's gaze, and pressed a light kiss on Draco's neck. Draco leaned in closely to Harry and Harry's eyes widened. Draco's lips ghosted over Harry's neck and he involuntarily shivered. He heard Draco chuckle softly very close to his ear. Harry swallowed hard, trying to keep down the growing lump there as well as in his jeans._

_Draco's tongue flicked out and licked the shell of Harry's ear. Harry nearly melted at the touch. He could feel Draco's hot breath on his ear. Draco leaned in closer so they were chest to chest. He nibbled lightly on Harry's earlobe and Harry let out a low moan. Draco pulled back and lightly licked his ear again._

_"Did you like that, Potter?" He whispered. Harry could only nod fervidly. Harry whimpered slightly as Draco's hand started unbuttoning his shirt. "Why...why are you doing this?" Harry gasped. Draco smirked and kissed Harry's jawbone lightly._

_"Your mine," Draco murmered against Harr's skin. Harry's mind didn't completely register what Draco had just said. Draco roughly pushed Harry onto the bed to lie on his back, and Draco climbed on top of him, Harry was now focusing on the fact that Draco's erection was now pressing dangerously hard into his own. Harry's hands somehow had found their way to Draco's hips._

_He gasped when Draco kissed the sensative spot just below his ear and grasped his hips tighter. Draco moaned softly and rocked his hips into Harry's. Harry groaned and pulled him closer._

_"Draco," Harry whispered._

_"Yes?" came the husky reply._

_"Please..." he begged, feeling the bed dip and the blonde now hovering over him._

_"Please what?" Draco asked, his voice soft and seductive. "Something you want?" he teased, biting his lower lip._

_Harry became louder. "Kiss me," he said. With a smirk, the blonde pressed his lips onto the brunette's soft lips, who instantly changed the kiss in to a fiery passionate one. Harry toughed at the blonde's hair, pulling him closer as if the blonde wasn't closer enough. Draco broke the kiss, to begin kissing down the other teen's neck, who put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, panting._

_"Draco," the Harry whimpered. "Please." The blonde smirked, already knowing what the Harry was begging for. Draco knew that losing memories doesn't change the feelings that someone once had. Knowing this Draco begun rubbing the bulge in the other's pants, he bit down on the soft flesh of his brunette's neck, who arched his back, gasping at the sensation the two actions caused._

_"Draco," he said, panting, trailing his hands down the other's back. "Oh, Draco."_

_The blonde Slytherin smirked again, biting down on Harry's neck little harder, hearing the other let out a small moan._

_Draco moved from Harry's neck to his jaw bone and kissed his way up to Harry's lips. He paused for a second before bringing his mouth down upon Harry's. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Harry immediately opened up for Draco's plundering tongue. Harry felt Draco fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Harry broke the kiss and hastily removed his shirt. Draco also stripped off his shirt as well. Harry couldn't help staring at Draco's pale yet quitch toned body. Before Draco captured Harry's lips into another kiss. Harry reached out tentatively and touched Draco's skin._

_"mhn" moaned Draco at the light touch. Harry caught Draco of guard and turned him over causing Harry to be on top of Draco instead of Draco being on top of him._

_"It's my turn to have some fun..."_

**Authors Note:** The first 5 people to review this chapter will get their names in my next chapter. It's getting fiery! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! I'm working on Chapter nine, it'll be up in a few days! Please review and add your name or a name you might want to be featured in future chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** Fighting Fire with Fire

Main – Harry, Draco

Univers-(Harry Potter)

**Warning:** #Slash

This story continues where Into the Closet Chapter eight ended (Harry in bed with Draco)

**Authors Note:** OMG! Let's continue!

**Chapter 9:** Fighting Fire with Fire

Draco moved from Harry's neck to his jaw bone and kissed his way up to Harry's lips. He paused for a second in doubt before bringing his mouth down upon Harry's. Their lips met in a tender but fiery embrace. Harry immediately opened up for Draco's plundering tongue and felt him sucking on his lower lip. Harry felt Draco fumbling with the buttons on his shirt trying to get them out. Harry quickly broke the kiss and hastily removed his shirt.

Draco also stripped off his shirt as well slightly teasing Harry by doing it slowly. Harry couldn't help staring at Draco's pale yet quitch toned body. Before Draco captured Harry's lips into another kiss. Harry reached out tentatively to touch Draco's cold yet warm skin.

"mhn" moaned Draco at the light touch. Harry caught Draco of guard and turned him over causing Harry to be on top of Draco instead of Draco being on top of him.

"It's my turn to have some fun..." whispered Harry biting his lower lip.

Harry felt Draco's erection push up against his own, and the heat that was being given off by it was enough to drive him mad with curiosity and want. Harry gripped the muscles of his shoulders as a strong wave of tingles raced through his body, ending with a throaty moan of his own. Draco pulled Harry down crashing their lips together in a rough kiss, Draco moved his hands down to Harry's pants and begun to pull them down,

"Tut tut tut!" said Harry slapping Draco's had away, "I'll do it," Harry stood up on the bed Draco lying between his legs. He slowly begun to pull down his Black jeans, Draco's eyes widened as Harry pulled down his jeans.

"You like what you see?" smuggly asked Harry, Draco nodded enjoying every moment of it, "I'll sh-"

BAM! BAM! BAM! "OPEN UP MALFOY!" Shouted someone from the other side of the door "IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! BLAISE!" Shouted the boy, "If you don't open up I will bast the door down!"

'fuck' mouthed Harry hurriedly getting of Draco and running to the bathroom. His heart was pounding and he was beginning to sweat, but on the other hand Draco had a small Problem to deal with, well it wasn't really Small.

"Uhhhh, COMING!" shouted Draco from the bed, as he begun to through on his school robes trying to cover it up.

"I'M COMING IN" shouted Blasie as he blasted down the door, "YOU Little Piece Of SH-," Blaise looked over at Draco and his problem then shut up, "Uhhhh, BYE!" and he ran out of the room. Quickly mending the door.

"YOU TELL ANYONE" Shouted Draco "AND I'LL CURSE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Blaise dashed out of the room and into the common room. Draco grabbed the rest of his clothes and ran into the bathroom, when he opened the door, he saw Harry pasted out on the floor. He was mumbling unconsciously,

"Hogwarts, is the school of witch craft and wizardry" mumbled Harry "and I am Harry Potter the boy who lived" then he went out cold again.

OoOoO

Over in the Gryffindor tower Hermione was yet again back in the boy's dormitory trying to wake up Ron,

"Bloody Hell 'Mione!" shouted Ron "I could have been naked!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief and threw Ron some fresh clothing to wear. Hermione is in the boy's dormitory so often that it was a normal sight to see.

"Moring Hermione," called Nevile from his bed, "Moring 'Mione!" called Seamus from the other side of the room.

"Morning boys!" shouted Hermione back as she dragged Ron out of the room. Ron knew better than to struggle 'cause Hermione was a dictionary of hexes, curses and all that kind of stuff, (As well as anything you can find in a book). Ron did however pout when she informed him that they were to go look for Harry, before they could go to Hogsmeade.

"Hey! Hermione," Called Rachel from behind them, Rachel was also one of the fifth year girls in Gryffindor, "Thank you for lending me you book!" Rachel said Giving Hermione a hug.

"Any time Rach" Hermione said returning the hug, "Come on Ronald! We don't have all day to find Harry" and at that they were out of Gryffindor tower and on their way to the great hall.

OoOoO

**Authors Note:** A huge thanks to Rachel and Akiramatirkezsanab for actually reviewing my story! I have added her into my story, and I will only be adding two more! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! And if you think I should add a fiery chapters!

**Reviews...**

-*Akiramatirkezsanab: Ogniście ️ kontynuuj (fire continues!)*-  
\- *Rachel: Love ur stories keep writing*-


	10. Help Note!

**Authors help needed note: **Hey guys, i need you to pitch in your ideas. I'm currently suffering from extreme writers block. so I need your ideas! if you guys are able to do that, I would love it sooooooo much, so if any of you do, (and yes **You **cause i know you have an idea) I will feature it in my story!

I already have my bestie helping me out, but _she's not that specific... _Sry bestie if you are reading this...

Anywho, Pitch in!

xoxo, Fangirl1273!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Lions and snakes

Main – Harry, Draco

**Univers-**(Harry Potter)

**Warning:** #Slash

**_This story continues where Into the Closet Chapter nine ended (Ron and Hermione looking for Harry )_**

**Day count of 'Fake Harry' left:** 5

**Authors Note:** hey guys, I need reviews! As you can remember, Harry 'the real on' takes over the unconscious version of him.

**Chapter 10:** Lions and snakes

"Har- Harry?" asked Draco in a shaky voice, slowly waking him up from the bathroom floor. He had been out since last night. 'have I killed Harry Potter?!' wondered Draco. He quickly shook his head and thought that that was impossible. Draco got up to go get one of is expensive crystal glass, so he could fill it with water and pour it all over Harry. He walked over to the sink, and grabbed the glass, and with his left hand he let the water slowly flow into the crystal glass.

As the water gently begun to fill up the glass Draco's hand begun to shake, then it stopped, he looked down at his hand with a confused stare, 'what was that?' he thought as he closed the tap, but his hand begun to violently shake, the glass fell out of his hand and shattered on the grown. Draco fell to his knees, holding his shaking hand trying to make it stop, it got worse by the minute 'what the hell was this...

This has happened before, with Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. But when this happened, someone dear to him died, or at least, barely escaped death.

Shivering on the ground Draco's mind went blank as he could feel someone else's magic in his mind, it was no other that Ronald Weasley.

OoOoO

"RONALD!" screeched Hermione as Ron just passed out on the ground, he and Draco had been bound together by an accident in a freak attack, "'Mione" whispered Ron his eyes closing, Hermione leaped down and grabbed Ron, but all of a sudden, his eyes shot open but it wasn't Ron speaking,

"Snakes, password to common room, emerald, Password to the prefect's room, go, he needs you GO!" then Ron passed out again. Once Hermione was given instructions she never just left then up in the air, she completed them, she hurriedly got up from her knees then placed a light kiss on Ron's forehead "Sorry" she whispered before getting up and running down to the dungeons, something was wrong, she could feel it. But what she didn't know was that Harry's life was at stake.

OoOoO

"DEAN!" shouted Ginny, "AAAAH!" (we'll get back to them later.)

OoOoO

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"HELLO?" shouted Hermione banging on the door to the prefect's bedroom, half of the Slytherins where in shock because a Lion (Gryffindor) was in their dorm, and the other half had their wand pointed at Hermione in case she harmed their prince, their Slytherin prince.

OoOoO

Draco heard someone banging on his door, he got up and lipped to the door, he managed to open that door before falling on Hermione,

OoOoO

Hermione caught him then whispered it's ok, "Draco, I'm here," she whispered, now all the Slytherin's where in shock, "come in," whispered Draco's weak voice, Hermione let Draco lean on him while they walked into the room, a few Slytherins fainted, but that didn't matter right now.

"Take care of our Prince" mockingly shouted one of the Slytherins as the door closed.

OoOoO

"Draco?" whispered Hermione, "What Happened?" Draco hobbled to the armchair in his room then slowly sat down staring at his now bleeding arm,

"Honestly I donk know Hermione," whispered Draco, Hermione's face flushed a deep red,

"Uh, Draco... You called me Hermione, not Granger" she smiled, Draco looked up then smiled,

"And you called me Draco, not Malfoy" he weakly grinned, "enough about us, Harry's in the bathroom, and I think he's dead..." Hermione went pale

"D..Dead?" stuttered Hermione "what if, wait what? Draco? Uhh, what happed how? Why? When? Ho-" but before Hermione could keep on speaking, she felt something on her lips, and in her mouth, it was Draco, but what?

"That shut you up" he grinned...

**A/N:** Is this a Draco/Hermione or a Draco/Harry?


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** One snake, One lion, and the boy who lived

**Main –** Harry, Draco, Hermione

**Univers**-(Harry Potter)

**Warning:** #Slash

**_This story continues where Into the Closet Chapter ten ended (Draco's lips on Hermione's)_**

**Day count of 'Fake Harry' left: 4**

**Authors Note: _hey guys, I need reviews! As you can remember, Harry 'the real on' takes over the unconscious version of him. And Draco kissed Hermione, and Harry might be dead._**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11:** One snake, One lion, and the boy who lived

But before Hermione could keep on speaking, she felt something on her lips, and in her mouth, it was Draco, but what?

"That shut you up" he grinned as he pulled back and licked his lips, "so, Harry is lying in the bathroom passed out and I was going to wake him but then," he looked at this red hand, "then this happened," he muttered rubbing his hand,

"Well? What are we waiting for let's go see him!" she exclaimed, Draco looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Uh, Hermione... my wand hand is uh, broken" sighed Draco, "could you..." Hermione head shoot up and she pulled out her wand so fast she almost poked Draco's eye out, Draco chuckled to himself "don't get too excited Granger, it's only my arm,"

"Oh, uh yeah... sorry," she stammered, Darco lift his eyebrow, "Oh yeah, your arm, Ellipsie" she pointed her wand at Draco's arm and it began to move back in place,

"Thanks, that feels much better," he said, "c'mon, Harry's in the bathroom" Draco said as he got up and begun to walk to the bathroom, Hermione looked at the shape of his body, as he walked his quitch toned abs showed clearly agents his tight green shirt, his pants were slightly lower that average showing his lower hip, Hermione started to imagine all the things he could do with that body, but she was interrupted by his husky voice,

"Like what you see Granger?" he teased, Hermione's face burnt a deep red before she followed him to the bathroom, so they could check on Harry.

OoOoO

" 'Mione?" muttered Ron as he got up from the ground, he spun around and remembered what he said, "Shit! I lead Hermione to the den of the snakes" He muttered as he got up and begun to run to the dungeons on his way down he heard some noises, it was dark down there and cold, he slowly spun around and squinted in the darkness to see who it was, it was Pansy Parkinson, but she was in a towel and her hair was wet, she was naked in the hallway and she was dripping with water,

"Pansy!" shouted someone, she looked terrified, "Where aaaare you?" asked the cold hiss of a voice again, Ron was examining her, as she was slowly backing into him,

"AAAAH!" she shouted, "Please no!" she screamed, as she hit Ron, Ron cupped her mouth in his hand and backed into the empty class room,

"What happened to you?" he asked not sure why he cared so much, but it had something to do with the facts she was only in a towel, cold alone and scared.

"Why would you care, Weasley?" she spat, Ron shrudded his shoulders and looked away, "I, Uh... I'm running from someone, Cabble and Goyle are trying to, uh... find me?" she muttered, as she grasped her towel bit more.

OoOoO

"Harry looks like he has been under a sleeping drought" she said examining his pail face, "definitely the effects of a sleeping drought" she said more to herself than to Draco, "we're going to have to create the potion on page 348," She said turning her head to face Draco,

"You said we're, but I'm better in potions than you" he grinned, yet Hermione looked pissed, "and Snape won't let you in the potions room at this time, but he would let his godson" he smiled "so you're here to babysit Potter"

He got up and headed to the potions class room, leaving Hermione alone with a passed-out Potter.

OoOoO

"wait, Cabble is trying to RAPE you?" shouted Ron, Pansy placed her free hand over his mouth to shut him up, then glared at him,

"Say it any louder and we'll be caught" she said in a cold voice, Ron moved her hand down slowly then put his hand on her hip and pulled her close, "what... a- are," she couldn't finish her sentence because she could feel his hot breath on her cold neck, she shivered under him and felt his chest lifting and falling at each breath. She looked up at his sky-blue eyes and his lushes' lips, he leaned in and kissed her with passion and will, his wet touge slid into her open mouth, she let out a light moan before he pulled back,

"well, I'm going" he whispered before he left the room.

OoOoO

Hermione looked at her friend, at his messy raven hair, his lightning bolt scar, his emerald eyes, and best of all his soft lips, she lifted one of her fingers and traced his lips, they were soft and light, they were slightly wet because of the water droplets from the broken glass, Hermione saw Harry's chest rise and fall at every breath, she licked her lips, and placed her hand beside his head, and leaned in to kiss him, his lips were soft and yet hard at the same time. She leaned in to kiss him again and didn't hear the door open, she kissed him once more before getting up and walking to the sink,

"Mmm, liked that Granger," smugly asked Draco, she spun around and didn't know what to do, "Don't worry Granger, here," He handed her the potion, which was in a small bottle, "pour this in his mouth, and try not to kiss him" He grinned.

'COUGH COUGH!' Harry shot up slightly choking, ok um seriously chocking, "AAARRRGGGHH!" he coughed, "That was pain full" he muttered. He got up and looked over at the girl standing in front of him, "Uhh, who are you?" but she lunged forwards at him and gave him a hug,

"Harry, I was so worried about you!" she said tears in her eyes, Harry awkwardly hugged back before taking a safe step back, he looked up and down at the girl in front of him with a questioning look.

"Uhhh, thank you? Um... who exactly are you?" he asked trying not to be rude or hurt full. The girl just smiled at him with a glitter in her eyes,

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm one of your best friends." Draco quietly chucked when Hermione said friend.

"Well, I'm Harry, and this is-" he stopped and ran his hand through his hair "Uh, you probable already know that stuff, my boyfriend probably told you."

**A/N: _Hey guys, sorry this took like twenty thousand years, but I have school and stuff so... Don't forget to Review! It really motivates me it write on... I need to know if you like my writing!_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
